Good Riddance
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: Possible Spoilers A songfic about Torn leaving the Krimzon Guard to meeting the Shadow. Rated for some violence


**Corad: Ok...now this is some random songfic about what I think Torn's leaving of the guard was like...so, if it's wrong...then errr...yeah...I just listened to this song before, and got inspired to write a songfic. I know it's long also, but if any readers could please bare with me, then it'll all be good lol. Anyhow, I'll let ya read my pathetic attempt at a songfic/Torn's past...**

**Don't Own Jak and Daxter or Green Day's Good Riddance

* * *

****Good Riddance

* * *

****Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
**  
Hot Metal…brushing past his skin. Why did it hurt so much, but why did it feel so inviting? Was there something within the bullet that raged his nerves, or did it merely relax his mind? Unable to decipher his confused thoughts, he leapt up onto the air train above the port, and watched as the Krimzon guards surrounded the vehicle, guns all raised at him. He felt privileged to have so many weapons aimed towards him. He felt wanted in a way like he'd never felt before. Was he loosing his mind? Surely he was. After witnessing what he had only hours before, it would send anyone with a heart insane.

"Kill him! Kill him or be killed yourself!" those cruel words from the Baron had been thrown into his face, as Torn stood by his side, eyes wide in fear. His gun laid by his thigh, untouched. His hands were shaking, and his breathing was just sharp intakes. What would the Baron do if he refused to kill the blonde boy lying unconscious in his cell?

"Do it Torn, or I'll have you chained up and pumped with dark eco yourself!" Praxis had roared, grabbing Torn's wrist so tightly he cut all circulation. Torn felt dizzy as his wrist erupted in pain. He felt the bones twisting unpleasantly inside his skin. He knew they would snap within Praxis' large hand if he didn't act fast.

**Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
**

"F-fine…I'll do it…" Torn mumbled in fear, although he tried to keep his voice steady. Praxis lifted Torn off the ground by his snapping wrist, and Torn let out a strangled yelp. He gazed down into Praxis' raging eyes, and swallowed hard, preparing himself for whatever may happen.

"I didn't hear you Torn!" Praxis shouted, shaking the commander roughly. Torn closed his eyes, and shouted out his response one more.

"I'LL DO IT!" he screamed, feeling his wrist nearing the final snap. Praxis dropped Torn to the ground, where he gasped for air cradling his wrist. He cast a dark look up at the Baron, who was sneering down at him.

"Do it tonight Torn. If you fail, consider yourself fired and dead," the Baron said in a low growl, before leaving the prison room. Torn stood up shakily, still clutching his swollen wrist, and peered inside the cell at the young boy. He looked no older than 18, and yet he lay there, all innocence shrouded in misery and hatred. Torn felt sorry for the boy, and although told the Baron he would indeed kill him tonight, couldn't bring himself to do it.

He couldn't take an innocent life. He had always found a way out of murder, but this time, he couldn't see a path to take which didn't result in the boy's death or his own. The commander inched slowly closer to the cell, gazing down at the prisoner. His head was resting uncomfortably on the cold concrete, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as in trying to comfort himself. A burning desire to open the cell door and set him freedom flared up in Torn, but it was too risky. He'd find another way to save him.

**So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why**

Grabbing hold of the bars, he looked down at the boy for a while, going over possible plans for his escape. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't notice the redhead approaching him from behind. Not until it was too late.

"What are you doing…_Commander_…?" Erol sneered loudly, stopping beside Torn. Torn couldn't cope with Erol at the current time. He wished the younger elf would just burn up in a ball of fiery hate and never return. But that wish was a long shot for him. He knew it. Krimzon Guard Erol was the Baron's favourite. He could sense that from the way the Baron always addressed Erol. Always treating him like an equal…like a son…

"That's none of your business," Torn snapped back, sweat gathering on his neck. Erol smirked coldly, and shoved past Torn, gazing down into the cell. Torn flickered his eyes momentarily at Erol, feeling a sudden urge to shoot him in the back. 'The Baron would have your ass if you did that,' his conscience spoke, fighting off the urge almost suddenly.

"Isn't this the dark eco experiment Baron Praxis is yet to work on? I heard he's going to be pumped with more eco, after the last dosage proved pointless," Erol sneered, a hint of venom in his cruel voice. Torn gritted his teeth, feeling the rage and loathing rising inside.

**It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time**

"Baron Praxis has other plans…he wants him dead," Torn said, his voice held as calm as possible, although hard due to the rage and fear mixing within his gut. Erol laughed out loud, his voice sending a shiver down Torn's spine.

"Ah Yes…the boy with the death sentence. Shame really…been here a week and he's going to meet his fate in prison…what a _shame_," Erol hissed, leaning in towards Torn's sullen face. Torn clutched his fists into little balls, and let his rage subside once again. He was feeling too pressured, especially with the brat Erol at his side making cruel comments. He was finding it hard to control his mixed emotions, and one more outburst from the redhead would prove that.

"Yes, I heard Praxis telling me he was a worthless effort. Wouldn't stand a chance against the metal heads, and he'd be a waste of eco and effort to even try. Why not finish it now Torn? _Kill_ him…" Erol whispered darkly, teasing Torn's thoughts. Torn closed his eyes, feeling his rage and impatience getting the better of him. He must control his mind…he can't let his emotions drive him, or the consequences would be deadly.

Torn looked up and cast his eyes down at the blonde, still unconscious from the last eco injection. 'Save him Torn. He could help us all. Just save him.'

"Kill him Torn…or are you chicken. I think Baron Praxis would like to know if we had a chicken running the Krimzon Guard. You're not worthy of running the squad. I'll prove that to the idiot when I kill this prisoner. This waste of space, effort, time…uhhhh………" Erol fell to the ground, and Torn could see his eyes were dazed and unfocused. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He attacked his guard. He'd just hit the one Praxis related to as a son.

**It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life**

"Great!" Torn shouted out in fury, looking at the shaking fist he'd just punched Erol with. He cast a quick glance down at Erol, who was once again gaining focus around him.

"You'll pay for that one!" Erol snarled, getting onto his feet and pulling out his hand pistol. He aimed it at Torn who ducked out of aim just as the redhead shot it. 'Erol is insane' Torn thought to himself, as he ran from the room, gripping his gun at his thigh tightly and sliding it out of the holster. He held it close to his chest as he ran towards the exit, but he felt hot metal catch his shoulder.

A burning sensation made its way down his arm and across his back, but he kept running, fear shown in his eyes. He couldn't stop, or Erol would surely kill him, although he was his commander. Erol was a madman. Everyone knew that, and maybe that's why the Baron liked him so much.

"COWARD!" Erol screamed, sprinting after Torn who was finding it increasingly difficult to keep running due to the pulsating pain around his shoulder. He could feel blood seeping slowly into his shirt and across his chest armour, but he kept running. He heard another gunshot, and leapt sharply to the side, missing the bullet.

**So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind**

He pulled his gun in level with the running guard, and pulled the trigger, a bullet sent flying down the hall towards Erol. Erol screamed out in alarm and pain, and dropped to the ground, still screaming.

Torn gulped loudly, taking note that he'd shot Erol square in the leg. He could hear other guards coming to see what was going on, so he leapt up, running as fast as he could handle down the remainder of the prison corridor. He passed a couple of guards following the pained screams of their fallen comrade, and took only the slightest bit of attention to him and his blood stained armour.

He needed to get out before the guards found Erol. He must run from the prison, and never look back. Too late… "Quick, I saw him run this way!" a voice shouted out in anger, and Torn swore loudly, loading his gun with more bullets as he ran. He could sense his search party getting closer, and feared he wouldn't make it out alive. But he managed to get to the door within a few more minutes, and thrust it open, leaping down the steps and falling in a heap on the ground.

Panting, he struggled to lift himself up and ran forwards, no idea of where he was going. He just kept running from the building, the sound of Erol screaming out in pain as the bullet met his shin. He shuddered at the thought, but he had to save himself, even if it were taking out that mad idiot.

"Hey, are you ok?" Torn ignored the blonde haired citizen, and stumbled on, gripping his bleeding shoulder tightly. His sight was going hazy, and he felt his mind wandering into darkness. 'No! I must keep going! If I collapse here, they'll find me!' he thought desperately, fighting his way onwards.  
**  
Hang it on a shelf of  
Good health and good time**

'Give up Torn…you can't keep running from your fate. The Baron will find you, and have you killed for treachery. You've gone too far this time, injuring Erol like that,' his conscience spoke out savagely, and he gasped in fear and shame. 'I know…there's no escape! But I couldn't let him harm that blonde! He's going to far, and Erol just pushed me too far…' Torn fought back, stumbling towards a ditch without noticing.

His legs were going numb beneath his weight; his feet kept tripping over one another. He knew he was done for. Any minute now he'd collapse and the guards would find him, and he knew Erol would have ordered for them to shoot to kill. He just knew it. Torn took another few steps, the ground bounding around beneath him. His next step met thin air, and he fell, landing hard in the deep ditch.

He closed his eyes, feeling his mind rocking into darkness. He could feel his pistol digging into his chest from beneath him, but he couldn't gather enough strength to get up, or move. He just lay there, struggling to breath, before his mind fell black and all sound disappeared.

**Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial**

"Here, take this for me. Thanks. This may hurt…" Torn could hear voices from the dark, speaking out and disrupting his peace. He could sense movement around him, but he chose to ignore them. He enjoyed this state of mind, where nothing else mattered. Where he could stay in the dark, and be hidden from those eyes.

He was thinking unconsciously about his fate, about his death, when searing pain filled his mind. He sat up, shouting out loud and gripping his bare shoulder tightly. His eyes were wide in shock and the sudden pain filling his arm. He didn't notice the short green man standing beside his bed however, and focused his entire mind on his burning limb.

"Calm down! For goodness sakes, just sit still!" the green elf yelled out, holding tweezers covered in blood. Torn noticed them and leapt out of bed, tripping over the bed sheets and was sent flying to the wooden floor. He groaned loudly, and rolled over, looking up at the dimly light ceiling of a basement hideout.

"Tess, please hold him down," the green elf requested, and Torn felt strong hands pinning him down to the floor. His eyes grew even wider when the sage kneeled beside his bloody shoulder. Knowing where this was going, Torn closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue to stop himself screaming out. He felt his shoulder begin to throb in more pain, but after a few tense minutes, the firm hands released him and he lay panting for air.

"Thankyou Tess…now, please head upstairs and fetch me some bandages," the sage muttered, and Torn sat up, his head spinning a little. He gazed around the room, demanding to know where he was. The green elf however stopped in front of him, and looked down into Torn's sweating face.

"Tattoos…you're a Krimzon guard. Our hated enemy. Tell me, if we release you, you won't report back this location to your Baron," the sage said, his stern facing boring into Torn's. Torn struggled to stand up, but was pushed back down by the Sage's hand.  
**  
For what it's worth  
It was worth all the while**

"I-I am no longer part of the guard. Not until today anyway…" Torn choked out. The sage nodded before him, and looked up to the door as Tess came back with bandages. The sage took hold of them, and motioned for Torn to stand up, who did in appreciation. He stood patiently as Tess helped the older man tie the bandages around his wounded shoulder, before sitting down on a bed.

"If you are no longer in the guard, how would you like to join the rebellion against the Baron? I am known as the Shadow by the way. So, what will it be?" the Shadow asked, surveying Torn's tense figure from behind his glasses.

"Fine. There's nowhere else I can go. You guys took the risk of saving me, so I have to repay you, don't I?" Torn sighed, looking between the two elves. Tess giggled quietly, before heading out the door, and the Shadow moved over to the desk at the back of the room. He began rummaging around papers before pulling out a small note and handing it to Torn.

"Take this…deliver this message to Krew, and I'll know you're one of us. Don't look at it either, or I'll know," the Shadow spoke sternly, handing Torn the paper. He grasped it within his hand, and stood up from the bed, feeling his head spin for a few seconds before subsiding. He looked around for his shirt, before seeing it lying in a ripped, bloody heap on the floor.

"Great!" he cried, his hands turning into the fisted balls again. The Shadow tossed another shirt at him to calm him down. Torn took if gratefully, and slipped it on, before walking to the door. His legs still shook beneath him, but a little fresh air may calm him down.

**It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
**  
"Watch for the Guards!" the Shadow yelled out after Torn's retreating back, before the doors closed shut. The Shadow wasn't wrong about that one. Torn glanced wearily down the slum streets, and noticed more guards on patrol than normal. He didn't have a clue how to sneak past them all, but looked for a way. He couldn't spot one, and was just about to head back into the comfort of the hidden base when he saw a light blue zoomer parked just down the road.

'Perfect' he thought, and slid his gun out of his holster. He'd just realised that his gun had been picked up too when he'd been found in the ditch. It had been sitting at the ready at his thigh the whole time. He smiled lightly, holding the pistol in his tight grip as he made slow moves down the slums. He kept to the walls, and put his back against the buildings whenever another guard looked in his direction.

'Just a little closer…come on…' he kept urging himself on, feeling his shaking body become even more unstable. But he had to keep going. He had to show his commitment to his new side in the war. He had to deliver this message to a man named Krew.

The zoomer was right before him…he could almost touch it…a little further… "HEY!" Torn's body went rigid, and he shot his gaze up at a Krimzon Guard running for him, the electric prodder grasped in front of him. Torn felt what little blood he had left go cold, and he felt himself unable to move due to fear. 'Go Torn! Get outta hear!' his mind shouted, and he managed to shake himself out of the trance and leapt onto the zoomer. He floored it, and watched the ground below speed past. It made him want to hurl, but he kept control and ploughed through the guards who got in his way. He managed to drive to the port, and ran into the Bar, feeling as though it was a sanctuary.

"Y-you…K-Krew…?" Torn choked out, clutching a stitch in his side. Krew floated towards him on his hovering chair, and gave him a twisted smile.

"Indeed I am…you're here for Shadow then? I have a gift for you eh," Krew said loudly, flying over to his weapon shelf and pulling down a Dagger in a sheath. He flew back to Torn, and handed it to him, a cruel smile on his fat face. Torn grasped the dagger within his shaking hands, and looked down at the handle.

**It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
**

"Thankyou…" he murmured, looking up at the overweight elf. Krew chuckled in a dark way, and beckoned Torn out the door. Torn took a quick glance outside, and ran for his zoomer, before leaping onto the seat and driving back to the hideout in the slums. He arrived a short while later, and parked his zoomer at the far end on the alley.

"You made it back? Ah yes, you have the knife…you are one of us now. Name?" the Shadow asked from behind the desk. Torn stumbled forward, and threw the dagger onto the table.

"Torn. What now?" he said weakly, wanting to sit down and rest. The Shadow pointed to the dagger lying on the desk, glinting in the light hanging above them.

"That's yours…you've earned it. Get some rest Torn, and I'll tell you of your next mission when it comes up," the sage murmured, turning his back on Torn. Grateful at his resting period, Torn stumbled over to the bunks beds, and collapsed on one of them, taking care not to lie on his wounded shoulder. He smiled in relief and almost bliss at the thought of fighting against Baron Praxis. Maybe there was even a way to save that blonde?

**It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life**

Yes…that had all happened within the past few hours. But now he stood atop the air train, clinging on for his life as guard after guard aimed their gun at him. The Shadow had sent him on another mission after only 2 hours sleep, and he felt as he left he was too weak to complete it. He knew now that could be the case, for he couldn't see an escape from his situation.

He heard and felt the occasional bullet whiz past him, and a couple had even grazed parts of his body, but he decided to go down without fear. Fed up of waiting for a miracle, he dived down into the port below, water lapsing across his tired body as he sunk to the bottom. He felt his legs hit the bottom of the port, and pushed off hard, the surface speeding towards his head again.

Sweet air…Torn gasped and choked for air to fill his lungs, as he watched the Krimzon Guards all hurrying to the side of the tower base, shouting. They couldn't reach him from this distance, but he began to swim further away to be sure. He didn't know how much time he had left to swim, but kept him mind on getting away. If he focused hard enough, he could forget his pain, his weariness…and maybe survive to complete the Shadow's mission…

"Hey, get in!" Torn glanced up, struggling to stay above water. He spotted a two-seater zoomer fly down beside him, granting him a second chance. Torn used the little energy within him, and swam forward, grabbing hold of the welcoming metal body of the car. He felt a firm hand pull him up, and met eyes with a tough, dirty-blonde headed guy.

"Quick, get in! I'll take ya back to the Shadow. He feared ya couldn't cut it," the other elf said loudly, as he speeded up the car and drove across the other zoomers. Torn sunk into the car seat, and glanced at the elf that held a cigarette in his hand. He also noted that the under his seat a box explosives sat. On top of that, he realised his shoulder began aching again.

'Great,' he thought, sarcastically wishing he was back at the air train, playing target practice with his old guard comrades.

* * *

**Corad: Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes in it...it's like 12.45am over here right now, and what I'm doing still writing is beyond me...but yeah...I know, if you've made it this far, I'm proud of ya lol. That was too long...kinda went over board with it, didn't I? If any of it's incorrect or doesn't make sense, then at least I tried...just wanted to write something different other than Palace Stories and Cry Of the Wolf...err,a few pointers though...Tess was the one asking whether Torn was ok before he "died", so she was the blonde haired citizen...maybe you've already picked that up...also, that blue zoomer Torn rides is the one that's in the Underground...you know, it's handing near the wall...yeah, it's his memorial lol (At least...I think it's blue...). Also, probably figured it out already, but Jinx saves Torn at the end...there are some things that may not have been too clear due to my poor writing skills when my brain is dead. But yeah, for those of you who did attempt to read, and made it this far, thanks for reading it. If you want to review, that's cool...won't be expecting many reviews though, coz I think this story isn't that great...nyeh...see yas later I guess...**


End file.
